


In the Closet

by TheFoolsKnightober (TheFoolsKnight)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [10]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biker Alec Lightwood, Bikers, College, First Meetings, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Meet-Cute, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnightober
Summary: Flufftober Day 10 - FriendAlec visits a party to pick up his brother Jace, but while he’s searching for the blond in the crowd, he gets dragged into a closet by one of Jace’s friends.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948024
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	In the Closet

Alec was just about done with his brother now.

He was at one of those loud obnoxious college parties because Jace had called him for a pickup, but Alec had been standing there for fifteen minutes, and there was no sign of his golden face anywhere.

Alec cursed under his breath and waded through the crowd awkwardly, looking for Jace. He turned the corner, and had just spotted Jace sitting outside on the lawn with someone, when he felt a hand grab him and was pulled into a dark closet.

Alec yelped, smacking the offender in an attempt to escape. He heard a yelp, and then the grip on his arm was gone.

“Be a little gentler, won’t you?” Hissed a voice from somewhere in front of him. 

“Do you usually pull strangers into closets like this?” Alec asked, reaching for the closet door, but the person grabbed his arm and moved it away.

“You can’t go out there!”

“Why not?!” Alec demanded.

“You’re looking for Jace, aren’t you?” they said. “Well, he’s with my friend Clary right now, all alone, making a move, and I’ve been waiting for  _ months  _ for this to happen, and I’m not going to let you ruin this.”

Alec blinked. “Who’s Clary?”

“A friend - I just said so! Anyway, she’s amazing, and she’s perfect for your brother. We’re all good friends, and I’ve been watching them pine over each other for the longest time. So, no interrupting Jace and Clary until they’re done with their plans.”

Alec frowned. “How do you know that Jace is my brother?”

“Oh, I’ve seen you. The sexy older brother who comes by to occasionally pick up Jace wearing a sexy leather jacket and riding a sexy bike.”

Alec began to splutter in protest of that description, but the person ignored him.

“I never really got your name, though. Jace refuses to tell me because apparently you’re out of my league. He’s a bit of a prick, sometimes.”

“Tell me about it,” Alec huffed. “I’m Alec, by the way. Alexander, to be precise, but no one ever calls me that.”

“A sexy name, too! I’m Magnus,” the person said with a grin, and now that his eyes were adjusted to the dark, Alec could see that it was a man. A very handsome man. “Magnus Bane.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Alec muttered.

“I wish we’d met under better circumstances, though,” Magnus said. “Although, being in a closet with you is far more pleasant than I imagined.”

The closet  _ was  _ pretty small, closer to the size of a wardrobe, and Alec had to admit it was a bit of a tight fit with the two of them in there. There were mere inches between his and Magnus’s face, and he could feel warmth collecting in the tiny space between them. Alec shifted awkwardly, casting around his mind for a new topic.

“So, how do you know Jace?” Alec asked.

“Same college. Duh. Dude’s practically a lighthouse. It’s hard to miss him,” Magnus said. 

“Then what does that make you?” Alec asked. “If Jace was a lighthouse, what does that make you?”

Magnus inclined his head with a smile. “I, darling, am a  _ star.  _ One of the brightest stars in the sky. And you can be the moon to my super bright star, if you like.”

Magnus winked at him, but Alec ignored it, amused by how Magnus’s pride seemed to be just as high as Jace’s.

“I think I’ll pass for now,” Alec said.

“Okay, enough of that. Tell me more about yourself. You’re clearly not from this college, so where  _ do  _ you go? What are you studying? What do you do in your free time? And do you have a significant other?” Magnus asked eagerly, leaning into Alec and waiting for an answer.

“Um, I go to Cavenbridge, and I’m doing political studies. I don’t really have any hobbies, I usually spend free time with my family and friends, but I go to the archery range sometimes, and no, I don’t have a significant other,” Alec answered, a bit puzzled by why Magnus was asking him all of this. Perhaps he just wanted to pass the time with small talk?

“Great!” Magnus beamed. “So, politics huh? Will you be in the running someday?”

“Hopefully, yes.”

“Then you definitely have my vote, Alexander,” Magnus purred, running a finger down the front of Alec’s shirt, and Alec jumped.

“Um, thanks, I guess,” he said, trying to calm his nerves. The fact that he was trapped in a closet with this man wasn’t helping. “Do you think they’re done by now?”

“Maybe. Let me check.” Magnus pushed open the closet a door a fraction and peeked outside, a beam of light slipping in through the gap and illumating Magnus’s sequinned jacket. He was wearing it over a plain silk shirt that was unbuttoned down till the top of Magnus’s stomach, exposing a long span of skin. Alec’s eyes briefly flickered over it until he caught himself and looked away, face turning red.

“Like what you see?” Magnus asked with a grin, his gaze still fixated somewhere outside. 

“No,” Alec said.

“Rude,” Magnus muttered, closing the door. “They’re still talking, by the way.”

“How long are they going to talk?” Alec asked, getting impatient.

“Well,” Magnus said delicately, his lips twitching up into a smile. “Let’s just say they aren’t  _ exactly  _ talking.”

Alec narrowed his eyes at him. “What do you mean?”

Magnus sighed. “Their tongues, Alexander. They’re communicating with their tongues.”

Alec crunched up his face in confusion. “Huh?”

Magnus pushed the door open a crack. “And- Oh, Clary is in Jace’s lap now.”

Alec reached out and pulled the door shut with a bang.

“I did not need to see that mental image,” he said in a tight voice. “Thanks.”

Magnus shot him a cheeky grin. “No problem.”

There was a pause, and then Magnus said, “They don’t look like they’re going to stop anytime soon.”

“Uh-huh.”

“We can’t stay in this closet forever.”

“So what do you propose we do?”

Magnus’s lips spread into a smile, and he leaned in closer to Alec, almost invading his private space. Alec’s breath hitched.

“We could go on a ride on that sexy bike of yours,” Magnus suggested, fingers fiddling with the collar of Alec’s jacket. “What do you say?”

Alec rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. “Very well then. I’ll have you know I’m not responsible if you get sick.”

Magnus grinned. “If you say so.”


End file.
